


Temper Training

by Iamacarrot



Series: Angery Boyes [1]
Category: Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Cartoon 2018)
Genre: Donnie wants to work with this, Mikey can do quite a frighten, Mikey really only just scratches a villain and tears a dummy apart, Minor Violence, Pizza Pit, Spoilers for an unaired episode, Temper Tantrums, Training
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 02:06:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17112410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iamacarrot/pseuds/Iamacarrot
Summary: After Pizza Week, Donnie decides to tap into Mikey's hidden temper, and learns that this temper is best when hidden.Oh, and Leo's there too.





	Temper Training

"Alright, so, focus on one thing that makes you angrier than anything else." Donnie instructed.

Mikey thought for a minute, and could think of nothing. He had forgiven that weird mutant band for what they'd done, and he didn't really have much more to complain about. Donnie noticed this, and sighed, trying to think of something else. Maybe Donnie should try to find a way to make Mikey angry personally.

"Okay, let's see... what if I told you, that you won't be allowed to eat any pizza until you learn to do this?" Donnie asked.

"None?" Mikey whimpered.

"None. Because pizza's for good ninjas." Donnie replied.

Mikey looked to the dummy that was in front of him before trying his  _very best_ to get angry. But he just  _couldn't!_ Which meant...

"I won't be able to eat pizza anymore!" Mikey sobbed, plopping onto the floor and babbling about how this training method "wasn't fair."

Donnie groaned, rubbing his temple and trying to regain himself. This was gonna be harder than he thought. Mayhaps he could find an article on the internet, or perhaps a-

"Why is Mikey crying?" Leo asked, poking his head into the dojo.

"Donnie said I'm not allowed to have pizza anymore!" Mikey cried.

Leo sat next to Mikey, patting Mikey's head and looking up to Donnie questioningly. Donnie huffed.

"I'm  _trying_ to tap into his temper! I'm curious to see if Mikey fights better when he's angry. If so, then we could have one more incredibly vital weapon to the team!" Donnie explained.

"And I don't get to eat, because I'm a bad weapon! I'm defective! Why am I defective, Leo?!" Mikey wailed, hugging against his blue clad brother.

"Hey! You're not defective! You just need a quick reboot, is all." Leo assured, pressing Mikey's snout and poking Mikey's cheeks repeatedly.

Mikey giggled, squirming around and laughing as he exposed his neck enough to be tickled. Mikey rolled onto his carapace, squealing happily as he was tickled even more. Donnie watched the scene and smiled lightly. It was nice to know that there was a good side to Leo. A side that was willing to do anything to help his brothers. A side that was protective, and caring, and serious. With a slight bit of appropriate humor in there to lighten the mood.

"Look, I'm sure you can be the angriest weapon in the whole wide world. You'll be so good, that you won't ever need a reboot!" Leo joked.

"Not even for fun?" Mikey asked.

"Hmm... I guess we can do a reboot for fun every now and then." Leo replied softly.

"Yay! Okay, I'll try to be as angry as I've ever been!" Mikey cheered, standing up and trying to channel in his emotions.

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

"Uh-oh! We gotta cut training short! Looks like Hypno's doing some serious damage to a nearby electricity plant!" Donnie announced.

Mikey whined, but perked up when Leo booped his snout. The trio made their way to the plant, quietly sneaking into the building and staying on high alert.

"Do either of you see anything?" Donnie whispered.

"Well! It's great that you could join my little soiree! I had just enough room for four more guests, but, three works!" Hypno cackled, turning on the lights to the plant and revealing himself, in front of a small table. "Let's duel."

Leo and Mikey jumped forward, distracting Hypno, while Donnie rushed towards the plant's mainframe, trying to find and fix all of Hypno's damage. Leo swung his sword at Hypno, grunting as he was knocked off course. Hypno walked over to Leo, placing a foot on Leo's plastron and pressing down. Leo grunted, trying his best to push Hypno's leg away.

"Hmm, I wonder how much pressure will be needed to crush your shell. Do we have any guesses, ladies and gents? None? Oh well." Hypno chuckled darkly, applying more pressure every few seconds.

"AAAGH! DONNIE!  _HURRY!"_   Leo screamed.

Mikey gasped, whimpered before trying to focus his attention to the situation, trying to keep as calm as possible, so that he could save Leo. But it was kind of hard, considering how Hypno's actions were  _really_ starting to  _piss Mikey off!_

Wait.

That's exactly what he wanted to happen.

A low hiss exited Mikey's throat, and he disappeared into the shadows. Meanwhile, Donnie was doing his best to both help Leo, and fix the mainframe, screaming as he was launched against a wall.

"Any last words?" Hypno inquired.

_"GET OFF OF HIM!"_

Hypno turned, gasping in shock as he was met with the sight of a clawed hand swiping at him. Hypno was knocked to the ground, screaming and growling as he was viciously scratched and bitten by Mikey, who was attacking with animalistic anger. Mikey's anger was beyond intense, and he very well would have tore Hypno apart, were it not for Donnie and Leo tearing Mikey off of the hippo mutant.

"That kid's a  _MONSTER!_ _"_   Hypno screamed.

"Yeah, he is. And if you want to keep him from under your bed, I suggest you leave." Leo chuckled.

Hypno whimpered, turning and scampering away. When the hippo was gone, Mikey let out a roar-like scream, snorting angrily before looking up at his brothers and smiling. Donnie and Leo looked back with awkward smiles, both honestly terrified of their baby brother at the moment.

"Can we go home and finish training, now?" Mikey asked.

"Sure, we can do that. Get some of that excess energy out..." Donnie replied.

Mikey cheered, leading his brothers to the lair.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_" **SCRRRRRRREEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!** "_

"So uh, we're both in agreement that we should  _never_ push Mikey over the edge again. Right? Yeah? We both agree on that?" Leo asked with wide eyes.

"Yeah. We're in agreement." Donnie replied, just as shocked.

Mikey was currently tearing into the training dummy that had taunted him before, aiming for every area on the dummy that would be instant death on a human. For example, Mikey tore out the dummy's "throat," hissing before scratching at the dummy's "chest," growling and hissing more as he tore into the dummy's "stomach." Mikey screamed and laughed crazily as he finished off the rest of the dummy, not stopping until nothing was left but the pole that held the dummy up.

"Did I do good?" Mikey asked, one eye twitching before his pupils dilated with happiness.

"Oh,  _yeah!_ You did great! Better than anyone I've ever met!" Leo chuckled.

"Yeah you did!" Donnie confirmed.

"Yay! I'm gonna go get us juice boxes so that we can celebrate!" Mikey cheered.

When he was gone, Donnie and Leo screamed in fear, falling to the floor and panting.

"We live with a secret demon." Leo whispered.

"Hush. He's our baby brother!" Donnie whisper-shouted back.

 _" **WE'RE OUT OF FREAKIN' JUICE BOXES!!!!!!!!** "_  Mikey screeched.

"Yeah, and a  _demon_." Leo huffed.


End file.
